


Ready For Anything

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: Episode Related, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Making Out, implied future Topanga/Shawn/Cory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: [This is set right after the BMW episode about Shawn's poetry, Cory is still obsessing about Shawn and Topanga kissing a few episodes before that.]"You know you didn't deny that you enjoyed that kiss!" Cory ground out, trying to get up so he could stare accusingly down at him but Shawn caught him before he could and Cory collapsed back on top of him."Maybe that's because I did, she's a good kisser," Shawn snarled, a wild look in his eye as he thrashed around under the weight of his friend. "I still didn't write those poems about her."Cory caught Shawn's flailing hands and pinned them to the bed next to his head. "Then who-"





	Ready For Anything

          Cory had been frustrated and tired and so very very over it, that's why it had happened. He was overwhelmed and not thinking straight. 

          For some reason when the camera was on him, he just couldn't seem to manage to get the words out correctly. When Shawn had wandered over with his amused smirk and curled his tongue around the words effortlessly, the swell of relieved excitement that rose in his core as he saw his way out of the nightmare he was living in easily overpowered any hesitance he would have had in a normal situation.

          Shawn and Topanga had both tried to get through the experience without making it awkward but he still hadn't anticipated the wasp's nest of emotion that rose in his chest as he'd gaped at the monitor. Shawn kissed Topanga with an ease that Cory wasn't sure he'd ever had in his life. Cory felt his heart start to race and arousal coursed through him. Before he knew what he was doing, he was shouting through the bullhorn into their startled faces.

          Of course he'd completely lost his head, locked Shawn out and watched them kissing over and over again for the entire night. Cory had spent the first 256 views watching Topanga's reactions microsecond by microsecond and trying to imagine kissing her exactly the same. She certainly didn't look as likely to stop things from progressing as she always did when he was kissing her himself. 

          Then his new friend Isaac had wailed 'Fred' and Cory felt like he'd been hit in the face. He turned back to the tape with new focus, eyeing Shawn's face as he said goodnight to his neighbor and went back to watching. He memorized the way Shawn tilted his head and the brief moment his tongue had touched Topanga's lip.

          He spent the last four hours of the night with his hand wrapped tightly around his cock and trying to only think of Topanga. It all got a little blurry after the fourth time he came and he figured his success rate was probably 60/40 by the end of the night, falling asleep for a brief half hour haunted by the sharp upturns at the corner of Shawn's smile and the way the word 'curriculum' fell off his tongue.

          The rest of the incident was a rush of hysteria and Shawn's boxers and the sounds of a cow mooing from their dorm room. He was so relieved when Angela kissed him and it was mediocre. Well, it had truthfully been pretty enjoyable but it wasn't transcendent like kissing Topanga was so he was able to let his hang ups regarding Topanga's participation in the incident go.

          Then Topanga and Shawn had strolled back into the room and as his eyes met Shawn's he remembered, unprompted, a snippet from earlier in the night.

          'No, but he called out the name Cory,' Angela's sassy voice echoed in his head. He flushed again as he thought about the way she'd looked slightly uncertain before she'd responded that it was about his stupidity.

          Shawn leapt at him as Topanga jumped on Angela and Cory quickly twisted his hips so that Shawn wouldn't land on his hard on. He'd stayed awake long after the girls had left that night thinking about Shawn over the years, Shawn in drag, Topanga and Shawn together, Topanga and Shawn together with him and trying desperately not to touch himself until Shawn left for a morning shower. He'd stayed up almost every night for the last week in much the same state.

          Cory laid in his small dorm bed, mind filled with repeating images of Shawn and Topanga kissing. The whole thing had been put to rest last week but there was just something about it that Cory couldn't get out of his head.

          He'd come to terms already with the fact that they were basically maximum level hot together. He'd watched the thirty second clip of them kissing over five thousand times since that night and he wasn't proud of how many times his hand had found itself in his underwear.

          Shawn had stepped out to shower a moment ago so Cory had set up the little TV and popped the vhs back in to watch it for probably the six thousandth time. As he watched the clip this time he felt the familiar rush of blood to his groin and his cheeks heated up. Then he saw it, the part that was still giving him trouble. 

          It was Shawn's face as they finally jerked apart at Cory's shouting. The millisecond after where Shawn's cheeks pinked up and he looked guilty before he brushed it off. Cory paused it and studied his best friend's features.

          Cory knew his best friend, he wasn't sure about Topanga but Shawn had definitely enjoyed the kiss. However from his own kiss with Angela, Cory had realized that kissing someone you didn't love still felt great and that if he didn't already have Topanga he would probably be more of a ladies man like Shawn. It stood to reason that if Shawn hadn't felt as strongly about Angela as he did about Topanga, then maybe kissing always felt good to him.

          Cory jumped as Shawn came back into the room, clad only in a towel, and had grabbed up the shampoo by the time he took in the TV and Cory's startled face. He was still angry about the poem fiasco and they'd barely spoken since it had happened earlier that night.

          "What are you," Shawn said slowly, looking between his face and the back of the TV a few times. "What are you doing? I thought you were going to bed?"

          Cory's mouth opened and shut several times before he managed to stammer out, "Well I thought you were gonna, you know, shower! What are you doing?"

          Shawn raised an eyebrow, curious despite his lingering anger with Cory's lack of remorse for his blatant disregard of boundaries. He turned like he was heading back out the door then doubled back abruptly to swing around the TV. Cory scrambled to turn the TV off in time but Shawn still got a good look at his own startled and guilty face staring out at him before the screen went black.

          Shawn's face went carefully blank and he turned back to the door. "I'm uh, I'm gonna go shower."

          "Shawn wait, it's not-" Cory started but Shawn cut him off.

          "Not what? You're not watching that stupid clip of me and Topanga again? I thought you were over it, I told you it was nothing." Shawn sounded almost as angry as he had earlier and his fists were balled at his sides.

          "Who is the rest of your poetry about Shawn?" Cory asked, eyes lighting up as something slotted into place in his mind and an idea began to form.

          "What?" Shawn stopped short and spun around again. "You're still mad at me about kissing Topanga so you're gonna bring my journal up again?"

          "No Shawn, I'm not mad at you. Who is the rest of your poetry about?" Cory asked insistantly and Shawn turned to the door once more.

          "It's about Angela," Shawn said quietly, looking down at the ground.

          "Okay," Cory said gently. "What about the stuff you said you can't talk out loud about? Who are those ones about? Cause you don't seem to have much of a problem talking about the Angela ones."

          "Angela." Shawn didn't look up but his voice was firmer and his jaw was clenched. "I told you already that you crossed a line Cory, drop it."

          "No, Shawn!" Cory exclaimed, jumping up and taking a step towards Shawn. "Do you really think after all this time I don't know when you're lying?!"

          "I'm not ly-"

          "Yes you are!" Cory said sharply, grabbing Shawn by the wrist and spinning him to face him. "Just tell me Shawn! Who is it abou-"

          "Angela!" Shawn shouted, yanking hard at his wrist. "Why are you still watching that tape if you're not angry?"

          "Because I know you liked kissing her," Cory growled, tightening his grip on Shawn and pulling him closer. "Did you write any of those poems about her?"

          "No," Shawn snapped back at him, narrowing his eyes. "You fucking moron. I didn't write those poems about Topanga."

          "Then who can't you talk about?" Cory demanded, searching Shawn's face for any hint. "Who could possibly be more taboo than Topanga?!"

          "Cory, leave it the fuck alone." Shawn twisted his wrist away from him and shoved him hard, sending Cory back onto the mattress. Cory caught a handful of Shawn's shirt and dragged him down with him. Before either of them knew what was happening they were wrestling.

          "You know you didn't deny that you enjoyed that kiss!" Cory ground out, trying to get up so he could stare accusingly down at him but Shawn caught him before he could and Cory collapsed back on top of him.

          "Maybe that's because I did, she's a good kisser," Shawn snarled, a wild look in his eye as he thrashed around under the weight of his friend. "I still didn't write those poems about her."

          Cory caught Shawn's flailing hands and pinned them to the bed next to his head. "Then who-"

          Shawn lurched up and slammed his lips into Cory's hard enough that they both winced. He bit Cory's bottom lip harshly and forced out in a wounded voice, "You. God, you fucking idiot."

          Cory felt like everything in the world stopped. Shawn's lips moved against his for another moment and Cory's grip on Shawns arms slackened in shock. As soon as Cory's grip weakened, Shawn shoved him off and ran towards the door.

          Cory was only a foot behind him and Shawn barely got the door open more than an inch before Cory slammed it shut.

          "Cory-" Shawn gasped out as Cory grabbed his shoulder and spun him around to push him back into the door hard enough to make it rattle in its frame.

          "Me? What do you mean me, Shawn?" Cory demanded, stepping on Shawn's feet when he tried to kick him. "I asked you if it was about me, you told me it was about Angela!"

          "Yeah, the one you read out loud was about Angela," Shawn grunted, struggling against Cory determinedly. "The rest were about you. Get off of me."

          "Why Shawn? So you can run away? No, I'm not gonna let you do that," Cory said furiously. "What do you mean they're about me?"

          Shawn gave him an incredulous look and slammed his head back against the door in frustration as Cory's grip on his shoulders tightened. "Did you somehow not fucking notice me kiss you?"

          Cory blinked at him for a moment and Shawn reached up to yank his face closer, slamming his lips against Cory's again. Cory surged forward into the kiss, pressing Shawn back into the door as goosebumps raced down his arms and a shiver flew up his spine. Shawn moaned deep in his throat as Cory pressed against him. This wasn't like kissing Angela at all.

          "Topanga," Cory mumbled into Shawn's mouth. Shawn's eyes popped open and the guilty look from the tape was back.

          "You're right, I'm sorry," Shawn groaned, trying to break the kiss but unable to move far enough away from Cory.

          "No, not that," Cory forced out, taking a moment to suck Shawn's lip into his mouth like he'd seen Topanga do briefly in that video over a thousand times. "Feels like Topanga, not Angela. Feels right."

          Shawn felt arousal and shame course through his veins in equal parts as Cory shifted his hips forward to press against him. "Cory, what are you saying?"

          "I don't know," Cory breathed into his mouth. "I don't want to stop though, is that okay?"

          "Fuck Cory, I can't- what about," Shawn trailed off as he realized Cory was hard against his thigh and wondered to himself why exactly he was trying to ruin this for himself.

          Shawn shifted his thigh up against Cory and leaned in to kiss him despite himself. He tugged his foot out from under Cory's and used it to push them away from the door and back towards his bed.

          "I thought you said-"

          "Cory, shut up," Shawn snapped, shoving Cory down onto the bed and climbing on top of him. He felt the towel untuck and pool around his hips as he ducked down to kiss Cory again.

          "But you definitely liked kissing Topanga, what-" Cory gasped out in between kisses.

          "I like kissing both of you," Shawn admitted softly. "The poems are about you but sometimes they're about you both. Always you though."

          "Shawn, why didn't you tell me?" Cory looked up at Shawn, searching his face for any kind of answer.

          "Cor, you and Topanga are... You and Topanga. I'm never gonna be able to compete, how was I supposed to tell you that you're the only person I've ever even come close to loving like that?" Shawn rolled his eyes and sat back slightly, settling his weight on Cory's hips and rubbing his forehead as a wave of exhaustion washed over him.

          "Well Shawnie, I think you tell me like that?" Cory replied hesitantly, eyes scanning over Shawn's torso and down to the soft but visible V disappearing under the loose towel barely covering him. He felt himself get even harder, underwear becoming uncomfortably restrictive. "You and Topanga are the two most important people in my life. I don't want to mess that up, I can't imagine my life without either of you."

          "Then this," Shawn broke off and cleared his throat, trying to make himself say what he knew he had to say. "Cory, we can't- I can't do this. This messes everything up."

          Cory shifted under Shawn, pressing himself up against the back of Shawn's thigh and running his hand down his bare arm carefully. "You can't always be the one who messes everything up, why don't you let me take a turn?"

          Shawn shivered and bit his lip, looking back at the door nervously. Topanga didn't always knock and they hadn't locked the door. "You're not gay," Shawn said, stalling as his mind flew a mile a minute through all the reasons they couldn't cross this line.

          "Neither are you," Cory responded, quirking an eyebrow at him. 

          "Well, I'm bisexual Cory, what are you?" Shawn retorted flatly, rolling his eyes at him in such a normal way that Cory almost forgot how abnormal the situation was.

          "I'm Cory and you're Shawn, just like it's always been and just like it always will be," Cory was firm in his response, the familiar words slipping out as his mind raced through all the possible responses. He was realizing he had skipped the part where he was supposed to figure out what it said about himself that he was attracted to Shawn.

          "That's not what I mean and you know it," Shawn said, irritation creeping into his tone.

          Cory leaned up and caught Shawn's lips. "I know what you mean," Cory whispered into the nonexistant space between them. "I just don't, I've never thought, I've never done, Shawn- it's just you. You're the only person aside from Topanga that's ever been able to make me feel like this."

          "You and Topanga have never done this," Shawn pointed out, pride and satisfaction warring with guilt in the pit of his stomach.

          "She always makes me stop if she realizes I'm hard, and she barely even lets me touch her when she's in her towel," Cory grumbled, frowning slightly.

          Shawn laughed, an edge of panic in his voice. "That's because she's a good girl, she knows better than to give it up before she's got you hooked."

          "What about you Shawn?" Cory breathed, trailing a hand up Shawn's thigh and nudging under the edge of the towel draped loosely over his hard cock. The fabric dragged over his sensitive cock as Cory's hand shifted higher on Shawn's thigh, taking the towel with it. Shawn sucked in a deep slow breath as he tried to maintain his composure and he thought desperately about Topanga, hoping the guilt would bring him back down to earth.

          "Well I'm not a girl," Shawn said with a reckless grin as the back of Cory's hand grazed his cock and he resolved to stop thinking for the night. Shawn ground his hips down against Cory, rotating slowly until he felt Cory's cock pressed against his and then sliding the pressure up and down a few times before continuing. "And I'm certainly not good."

          Cory's mouth dropped open as Shawn moved his hips down to press along his dick teasingly. "I don't know," Cory laughed, grinning up at Shawn and settling his hands on his hips to encourage the movement. "You feel pretty good to me."

          Shawn tugged Cory's white tank top over his head quickly and Cory marvelled at how natural all of this felt while Shawn went to work on getting his pajama bottoms off as well. Shawn got up and went to grab a little bottle of lube, flicking the door locked as he passed it. 

          "Has Topanga ever..." Shawn murmured, eyes dark as he looked down at Cory and squirted a little bit in his palm.

          "Topanga has never done anything," Cory replied immediately, blushing and trying not to stare directly at Shawn's bobbing erection a few feet in front of him. Shawn licked his lips and crawled into the bed, tangling their legs together and wrapping his slick fingers around their cocks in the same motion.

          Cory's breath caught in his throat and he threw himself forward to kiss Shawn with a needy noise he'd never thought he'd hear come out of his own mouth. Cory shoved their tongues back into Shawn's mouth and tickled the roof of his mouth like Topanga liked to do to him as he bucked into Shawn's fist. He knew by the second thrust that this wouldn't last long.

          "Fuck Cor," Shawn grunted, voice deep and gravelly in a way Cory had never heard it before. "Dunno how she keeps her hands off of you, you're so gorgeous babe."

          "Shawn- please, it's so goo- I'm gonna-" Cory stammered, burying his face in Shawn's shoulder as he felt his toes curl against Shawn's calves.

          "Me too, c'mon Cor, wanna be the first to ever make you cum," Shawn said low and hot in his ear, running his tongue up the shell of Cory's ear and biting gently at the top of it.

          Cory let out a long low broken noise, shaking as he came over Shawn's fist and pulsing against Shawn as everything suddenly got a lot slicker with his release. Shawn bit into the top of Cory's shoulder as his vision went blurry and he made a muffled noise against Cory's skin as his climax overwhelmed him.

          They panted for a moment, clinging to each other in the heavy sex scented air and trying to stave off reality for a little longer. After a minute, Shawn extricated himself from the tangle of limbs and snagged a towel from the ground, wiping up and tossing it to Cory as he unlocked the door.

          Shawn was tugging his pajama pants on, trying to figure out what to say when Cory beat him to it.

          "Topanga," Cory began, staring determinedly up at the ceiling with his pjs already back on and Shawn felt like his heart had stopped. "She..." he took a deep breath before continueing in a small but sure voice. "She doesn't have to know everything about our friendship. What happens between us can just stay between us."

          "Cory," Shawn began reluctantly. "We can't just-"

          "The details and boundaries of our friendship are no one's business but our own," Cory interupted him in his most stubborn tone before he could finish protesting. "That was amazing Shawn. I'm not saying you have to hook up with me all the time or anything but if something does happen, like this, I'm just saying we don't have to make it a big deal. You and Topanga are different, I need you both and she already swore to me that she'd never make me choose between the two of you no matter what."

          Shawn grinned at him as the words sunk in. "So no strings, except for all the strings we already have? Best friends for the rest of our lives but if I ever want to kiss you I can as long as we're alone."

          "Or drunk," Cory said, eyes sparkling with mischief. "I bet Topanga wouldn't bat an eye if we were drunk. Maybe if we could..."

          "Drunkenly incept the idea of the three of us into her mind over time?" Shawn supplied into the sudden excited silence coming from Cory's side of the room.

          "Yes," Cory hissed, throwing the covers back and patting the bed eagerly. "Come cuddle, let's scheme."

          Shawn glanced back at the unlocked door uneasily and Cory laughed happily. "Shawnie, even if she does come in in the morning before we can get up, I have a feeling she wouldn't be phased by us cuddling, she probably already thinks we do."

          Shawn giggled despite himself, picturing Topanga's usual expression when they got overly affectionate. She'd been relaxing a little lately, getting used to the way the boys were unable to be in the same room without falling all over each other, but there was a time when she would have flapped her hands at them and reminded them jealously that they were boys.

          "Yeah," Shawn conceded, wandering back over to Cory with a broad smirk. "You're probably right, shove over."

          Shawn climbed into the bed and curled up, pressing his back against Cory's chest as Cory's arms snaked around him and pulled him closer.

          "We'll figure it out Shawnie, it's us and if there's anything in this universe that I know to be true," Cory paused and nuzzled into the back of Shawn's neck.

          "You and me against the world forever, yeah?" Shawn guessed, feeling something he was pretty sure was contentedness blooming warmly in his heart.

          "Yeah," Cory agreed, already sounding half asleep.

          "Yeah," Shawn echoed, weaving their legs together and letting his eyes slip closed. He knew it would be complicated but he also knew that with Cory, and eventually hopefully Topanga, by his side they would all make it through in one piece.

          They woke up the next morning to the smell of egg sausage mcmuffins and coffee, the source of which they found was a bag sitting on the side table with two cups of coffee and a polaroid picture of Cory and Shawn entwined and peacefully snoring. There was a note at the bottom of the picture that said in Topanga's scrawling script: ** _My boys._**

          A secondary note explained that they'd actually looked really sweet and she couldn't bring herself to wake them herself so she hoped the breakfast did the trick, they could meet her and Angela down in the student center whenever they were ready.

          Shawn looked at Cory over a sip of coffee, he was pretty sure he was ready for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is my first time writing this pairing but Hulu put all of BMW up and I've been binging and there's just so much great material to work with. Let me know if you like this so I know whether I should keep writing for Cory/Shawn/Topanga and all the variations within! Comments make the inspiration flow :)
> 
> Thanks for reading guys <3


End file.
